The present disclosure generally relates to golf, and more particularly, to a golf ball retrieval device.
Golfers may hit an errant shot in which the golf ball lands in difficult to retrieve areas, such as water hazards, bushes and the like. Current golf ball retrieval devices include an elongated pole and a cup at the end. However, these retrieval devices may only allow a user to retrieve one ball at a time. Moreover, a user may find the current golf ball retrieval devices to be cumbersome and difficult to operate.